Detras de ti
by Linne-'Malfoy
Summary: Porque para encontrar a Alice no fueron necesarios mas de 5 minutos en este mundo mas no asi en Wonderland eh aqui el porque Hatter atraveso el espejo


Disclaimer:

Ok. Alice 2009 no me pertenece ya diera yo que fuera mio pero no es asi esto es solo para colmar mi necesidad de ver mas fics en este fandom en español dicho esto lean...

* * *

**Detrás de ti**

Había pasado 1 hora 27 minutos y 41 segundos desde que Alice había atravesado el espejo y en ese tiempo lentamente transcurrido 19 ostras habían traspasado el espejo no es que ya la extrañara o tuviera la vaga esperanza de que ella regresara por el mismo espejo por el que se había ido, no nada que ver, simplemente no tenia nada mejor que hacer.

Se preguntaba ¿Alece se habría quedado si él se lo hubiera pedido? Pero que diablos porque se preguntaba eso el no quería que se quedara ¿O si? De cualquier manera si ella se hubiera quedado seria por ese Jack Corazón no por él. Si era mejor que se hubiera ido no soportaría el hecho de verla con Jack.

Hatter – escucho una voz detrás de él

Su majestad – respondió en un tono burlón al momento de reconocer esa voz

Que haces todavía aquí – le pregunto Jack

Pasando el tiempo simplemente – contesto

No deberías regresar a tu hogar –

¿A mi hogar? – voltea a ver al rey - ¿Qué hogar? Los trajeados lo destruyeron todo actualmente no tengo nada – respondió con mirada perdida

Lo siento, no lo sabia 10 de tréboles –

Si señor – contesto el trébol que tenia al lado

Acompaña a Hatter, evalúa los daños y que se hagan las reparaciones necesarias – ordeno el rey

Si señor – trébol se volteo dispuesto a seguir las ordenes de su nuevo rey

No es necesario – dijo Hatter ya que no estaba seguro de lo que haría a partir de ahora

Claro que si, no olvido que ayudaste a Alice y te estoy agradecido por ello – replico el

No lo hice esperando nada a cambio – le respondió

No importa ve 10 de tréboles – insistió el rey

Si señor, yo lo sigo – dijo dirigiéndose esta vez a Hatter jalándolo del brazo

Claro tu me llevas – respondió esté.

Ya en la casa del té varios trajeados evaluaban los daños hechos por ellos mismos, Hatter se encamino hacia lo que era su oficina, cuando entro la vio tal y como el la dejo hace unos días

Al parecer los trajeados no llegaron hasta aquí – oyó decir al trébol a sus espaldas – que suerte –

Si que suerte – susurró cínicamente

Recorrió la oficina se sentó en su silla Woow que cómoda era, tanto tiempo a la intemperie había hecho que lo olvidara, un objeto llamó su atención en el suelo, ahí estaba el pañuelo con el que exterminador había escondido el tatuaje de Alice…

Alice… ella había echo que su mundo diera un giro de 360º. Aquí en esta oficina la había conocido, aquí le dijo que la ayudaría por filantropía le había dicho, ja que falso había sido al decir eso, la ayudó por que ella le gustó así de simple tal como le dijo ayudar a una chica linda empapada, recuerda que ella no confió en él costo que lo hiciera y confió en el ya en el ultimo momento, primero estuvo ese Jack, recuerda como estuvo a punto de besarla en el bosque, pero ¿lo logro? No, no pudo porque tuvo que llegar ese en ese instante y lo que paso después le rompió el corazón, Alice se fue con él, lo dejo ahí con Charlie pero ahora no importa ya que después ella lo abrazó con tanto cariño cuando supo que estaba bien y eso que ella nunca se entero de lo que pasó estando en manos de sus enemigos. Pero como dijo antes eso ya no importa ahora ella se había ido y el no obtuvo el abrazo que quería y no pudo aclarar todos esos sentimientos que le pasaba con ella.

Hemos terminado acá Hatter – le dijo el trébol – mañana vendrán a arreglar todo –

Claro como sea – el trébol se retiro de allí con todos los trajeados – y ahora que hare – se pregunto en voz alta – todo en Wonderland a cambiado, yo he cambiado todo por Alice… - dejo salir su nombre en un suspiro – Alice – dijo nuevamente

La extrañas ¿no? – escucho una voz a sus espaldas – por que la dejaste ir si tanto la quieres – preguntó esta voz

Yo no la deje ir, ella se fue y además no la quiero – respondió este dándose la vuelta

Si claro si tu lo dices – respondió la voz

A todo esto a que debo el honor de su presencia en mi destartalado hogar –

Que gracioso eres solo pasaba a ver como estaba todo en la ciudad –

Pues como ves tratamos de salir adelante pero pasa Condesa siéntate te ofrecería té pero resulta que no tengo nada – ofreció Hatter a su invitada

Gracias pero no te preocupes no se me antoja té por el momento en unos años ofréceme y tal vez te lo acepte – le dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante – pero volviendo al tema que interesa porque la dejaste ir-

Y vuelvo a repetir no la deje ir ella se fue y era lo mejor –

Por que crees que era lo mejor –

Si se hubiera quedado seria con el rey y no lo soportaría –

Lo bueno es que no la quieres, pero entonces por que no la sigues a su mundo – eso no se le había ocurrido pero…

No, no podría seguirla, ir a su mundo y que al final me rechazara –

Rechazarte porque lo haría -

Pues porque ella ama a Jack –

No, no lo hace – le respondió la condesa

Como lo sabes – pregunto Hatter

Pues no se lo digas a nadie pero resulta que él le pidió que se quedara y ella lo rechazó, le dijo que en ese tiempo había cambiado y que ahora quería a algo mas, así que a mi parecer ahora te quiere a ti por lo tanto la debes seguir – le dijo ella

¿Tú crees? – lo dicho por la condesa lo dejo en que pensar – y a todo esto porque me ayudas – pregunto ya que se le hacía extraño la actitud de la condesa

Es fácil aunque no lo creas es una actitud egoísta – ¿egoísta? Como podía se una actitud egoísta – yo amo a Jack y se que él esta enamorado de Alice, pero si tú estas con ella él no podría hacer nada y tal vez y solo tal vez se fijara en mi – lo que ella le decía tenia algo de cierto

Pero yo no pertenezco a ese mundo no se que haría en el – respondió Hatter tomando esa propuesta en serio

De eso no te preocupes, ya lo arregle todo – dijo con una sonrisa picara

¿Ya? ¿Cómo? – preguntó sorprendido

Fácil hable de esto con Jack, bueno no todo me ahorre algunas explicaciones, y me dio varias cosas que le servían en el mundo de Alice –

¿En serio? –

Si ten – dijo extendiéndole un sobre – ahí dentro encontraras dinero de ese mundo unas llaves de un departamento las indicaciones de cómo llegar y unos papeles de identificación que te servirán en ese mundo, además de unas llaves de un auto y otras cosas – Woow si se lo había tomado en serio la Condesa, lo que se hacia por amor, dejar todo lo que conoces e ir a un mundo nuevo, ¿eso significaba que amaba a Alice? O si la amaba

La amo! La amo! – dijo casi a gritos Hatter, abrazo a la Condesa

Eso es obvio ahora debes irte – la volvió a abrazar

Gracias no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco –

No yo te lo agradeceré por que la alejes de él – ambos rieron y salieron rumbo a el espejo

Al momento de llegar al recinto donde se encontraba el espejo se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de las ostras habían regresado a su mundo, ahí delante de el espejo se encontraba el Rey Jack, se acerco a Hatter y solamente le dijo…

Cuídala – es todo lo que le dijo el rey

Claro que lo hare – respondió Hatter – y gracias a ambos – dijo viendo al rey y a la condesa

El trajeado encargado de enviar a las ostras al su mundo se acerco a Hatter lo agarro del brazo y se lo llevo lo paro delante de el espejo y le dijo

Solo oblígate a respirar – lo empujo a traves de el espejo y lo ultimo que oyeron en Wonderland de Hatter fue:

Alice, voy detrás de ti – fue el grito de Hatter

Estas segura de que esto era lo correcto – pregunto el rey a la condesa

Créeme lo es. Tengo mis razones para creerlo – fue la respuesta de ella.

¿FIN?

* * *

RR?

si alguien lo lee comente please


End file.
